1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image taking optical system, and more particularly to an image taking optical system comprising two lens groups to provide good aberration compensation and short total length in order to be applied to electronic products.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, optical systems used for digital cameras or lenses used for web cameras or mobile phones tend to provide a larger field angle, a good aberration correction ability and high image quality as user's requirements besides a compact design and a low cost.
In general, a conventional image taking optical system of a mini electronic product comes with different designs, including the two-lens, three-lens, four-lens, and five-or-more lens designs. If the image quality is taken into consideration, the image taking optical system for the compact digital cameras, web cameras, and mobile phone cameras requires a compact design, a short focal length, and a good aberration correction. In the various designed five-lens image taking optical system with a constant focal length as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,710,665, can achieve a good aberration correction, but the total length of the optical system is still difficult to meet the application of the compact electronic device. Besides, U.S. patent and publications of U.S. Pat. No. 7,826,151, US2010/0254029, and US2010/0253829 respectively provide an optical system designed with a shorter total length. These prior arts primarily adopt the first lens element with negative refractive power, the second lens element or the third lens element with positive refractive power to increase the field angle, and adopt a four-lens, five-lens or six-lens image taking optical system to achieve user requirements of the aberration correction and modulation transfer function (MTF) performance for applying to the electronic products with high-quality and high-pixel.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,663,813, 6,985,309, and 6,940,662 and European Pat. No. EP2012162, an optical design of the first lens element with negative refractive power is provided, but the first lens element with negative refractive power will cause a too-large refractive angle of the first lens element, and light divergence effects a difficult aberration correction to the following lens elements. In the prior arts disclosed above, if the refractive power of the lens element installed behind the first lens element is insufficient or the aberration of the lens element nearest to the image plane is difficult to correct, then the astigmatic field curving or distortion of the image will be increased. Therefore, a more practical design of an image taking optical system for compact electronic products is required for shortening the length of image taking optical system while using the combination of refractive powers, convex and concave surfaces of the lens elements and the maximum image light captured by the first lens element to minimize the air gap between the lens elements to be the smallest or even attach the lens elements with one another. In addition, the refractive power and the aberration correction ability of the lens elements are also used for reducing the total length of the image taking optical system effectively to further improve the image quality and simplify the manufacturing process in order to be applied to the compact electronic products.